Undiscovered Moments
by ChibiOkami06
Summary: A series of oneshots from the daily lives of the characters of IU before, during, and after their adventure. Pairings will vary. Expect spoilers. Suggestions for what to write are welcome.
1. Sigmund always gets his way

**Sigmund always gets his way.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Undiscovery or its characters.

* * *

_Oradian Dunes_

"But Lord Sigmund, I couldn't possibly-!"

Edward snapped his mouth shut and mentally berated himself for his automatic response to his lord's request. Sigmund had barely stopped speaking before his answer flew out. Such defiance was odd coming from him, but it seemed to be happening more often since that damned look-alike had joined.

Now Sigmund was giving him "The Look." The entire Force knew "The Look" and feared it. One part disappointment and one part silent command – "The Look" wrangled obedience out of even the most stubborn of men and Edward was as stubborn as they came when it suited him.

A cold sweat broke out on the back of the teen's neck. Every ounce of self-control he had was going into resisting his lord's command. There was just no way it was happening. It would not work. Edward could not bring himself to even _try_ to make it work. Even his lord must understand that some things could not be helped.

Silence stretched between them, but Sigmund's gaze conveyed more than the young hero ever did with his voice.

Finally, Edward broke the silence. "It would not work, my lord! His skill with a blade is beyond help."

"I'm counting on you, Edward." Sigmund broke in as if Edward's protest had been his acquiescence. Satisfied that his goal had been accomplished, Sigmund started back over the dunes to rejoin their small, but ever growing group.

Defeated, Edward sighed and turned back to his survey of the area. A cheerful tune started up behind him, deepening his frown. It was all that stupid kid's fault. A smirk creased his lips as a sudden thought occurred to him. He would listen to Sigmund and train with the little wimp, but that did not mean he would go easy on Capell. By the end of their first training session, he would have the boy begging to never train with him again.

Maybe it would not be too bad after all.

* * *

**Concrit is always welcome. **


	2. The joys of outdoor cooking part 1

**The joys of outdoor cooking**

Disclaimer: I don't own IU or its characters. This scenario was thought up by a friend of mine and I just put it in fanfic form.

* * *

_Cobasna Timberlands_

Not for the first time since they left Halgita, Eugene wished he had learned how to cook. There had not been any need at home, but out here in the wilderness… well, it was a sorely needed skill, but not life threatening to do without; however, it became a matter of life-or-death the moment his companion announced that he would be the one to take care of the meals. The priest should have realized then that he was in trouble, but who could doubt Sigmund when he looked so earnest?

"Sigmund… what is _that_?" Eugene asked with an air of curiosity bordering on disgust. A distracted grunt from the teen came as an answer, as Sigmund seemed too busy stuffing a whole bat in their rather small pot to give Eugene's question much thought. "What are you doing with that bat?"

"I am… preparing dinner." The boy answered as he filled the pot with water and set it over the fire. Eugene watched him for a minute as he lumped in some seasoning. His stomach was already roiling with disgust before his brain caught up to the fact that Sigmund was boiling a whole bat…and expected him to eat it. Unaware of his older friend's turmoil, Sigmund sat back on his heels with a satisfied expression.

"I studied many things in preparation for this journey," Sigmund said, startling Eugene, who had been wondering if red berry potions cured food poisoning. The redhead turned to look at the priest with a pleased look on his face. "This recipe was often mentioned in the wilderness manuals."

"Is… that so?" Eugene forced out. Sigmund nodded and turned back to watching the pot, leaving Eugene to wonder just what kind of manuals the teen had been reading.

Sometime later, Eugene found himself holding a bowl of foul smelling meat. Across from him, Sigmund was eating the boiled bat as if it tasted fine. When the redhead showed no signs of being ill, Eugene forked a bit of the meat into his mouth, chewed, and then swallowed. For a moment, he thought the worst was over, but then the taste caught up to him.

With an oath that should not have come from a holy man, Eugene sprinted for the tree line.

* * *

**Concrit is always welcome. **


	3. The epic adventure begins

**The epic quest begins**

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

The situation is the brainchild of my niisan. I just put it in fic form.

* * *

_Halgita_

_First floor_

Eugene shifted nervously as he waited on the first floor of the only home he had ever known. To be leaving Halgita for the first time on such an important mission… it almost felt overwhelming. Even now he could not decide what had possessed Sigmund to ask him of all people to help him cut the Orders chains. Touma would have made a much better choice. Any of the Nightwhisperers would have made a better companion for the would-be hero, for Veros' sake!

But no, Sigmund had asked for Eugene specifically, going so far as to personally ask the priest. Eugene felt proud that his friend trusted him so much; however, that did not change the reality of his serious lack of the physical strength and stamina required for a long journey. Adjusting his rather large and mostly empty pack, he peered up the steps in hopes that Sigmund had arrived and he could convince the other to take a more useful companion.

The _clank clank_ of armored feet rang through the hall and down the steps to Eugene. The brunette waited patiently for the figure to appear. The _clank_ing grew louder until a loud clatter and a panicked shout replaced it. Eugene had a second to wonder what had caused the sound before a flailing mass of silver, blue, and red tumbled down the stairs. On instinct, he lifted his staff and cast Geowall. The figure hit the summoned stone wall with a solid _thunk_.

Letting the spell dissipate, Eugene stepped closer to the person.

"I'malright."

Eugene sighed and shook his head. Of all people…

"Sigmund… perhaps I should carry your pack."

"… Perhaps."

And so the epic adventure began.

* * *

**Concrit is always welcome. **

**Opal-Shuriken:** Thanks so much for your review. I really appreciate it. I do hope to continue this for quite a number of chapters.


	4. TLC

**TLC**

Disclaimer: see chapter one

This was written as a cheer up gift for my niisan.

**There are SPOILERS for those who haven't beaten the game beyond this point. BIG HONKING SPOILERS. Don't complain if you read on despite my warnings. **

**

* * *

**

_Oradian Mountains_

The wind whistling through the labyrinth like Oradian Mountains created an eerie melody. Sleeping soundly, the members of the Force were not bothered at all by the noise. Even Vesplume Tower looming over them did not keep them awake, except for one, who silently watched over them all.

Sigmund sat stiffly in the cold wind with his gaze locked onto Vesplume Tower. Though he was careful not to show it, he was worried. Since the lunar rite that had restored his memories, his priorities had changed greatly. He had thought there would be no way to make up for his sins, but then he had found Capell. His son…

No, Volsung's son… but he was also Volsung, was he not? The line between Sigmund and Volsung was blurring, or perhaps it had never existed in the first place.

"My dear Sigmund, what are you doing awake?"

Startled, Sigmund jerked his gaze from the tower to the one who had disturbed him. He ended up with a eye full of chest before finally meeting Michelle's eyes. Soft brown eyes stared down at him with a fond yet worried look.

"Michelle…"

Tucking her legs underneath her, the healer made herself comfortable beside him. A warm hand intertwined with his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You should have woken someone up. You're always taking extra watch unless someone wakes up themselves and relieves you," she scolded gently. A tiny smile fought to curve his lips. "Please rest, Sigmund… for me?"

"All right," Sigmund acquiesced. He could never say no to her. Her gentleness soothed something in him. A bright smile rewarded him for his answer.

"I'll keep watch while you rest," she said, in a gentle coaxing voice. "Just lay your head here."

The Liberator found himself pillowing his head in her lap as a blanket was draped over his body. Her hands carded through his hair and his eyes drooped as the day's toil finally began to catch up to him.

"Rest well, Sigmund dear."

* * *

**Concrit is always welcome.**

**Lourdes23: **Heehee glad it made you laugh! It is hard to remember Sigmund is, sorta, still a teenager. I definitely thought he was older at first.

**YinYangWhiteTiger****: **Yes, poor poor Eugene. XD I'll see what I can do about angst filled past of Capell though it may not be the next to come out.


End file.
